For Emily, no Relena, wherever I may find her
by Anonymous Donor
Summary: This is the only 1+/xR I've ever done, so bear with me. (songfic) Heero searches out Relena after the war.


For Emily, no Relena, Wherever I May Find Her By: Simon and Garfunkel  
  
An original songfic by Kathryn  
  
::Warning:: Short and sappy (what's wrong with me?!?)  
  
::Disclaimer:: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I am merely an obsessive GW fan. I do not own "For Emily, Wherever I May Find Her" or any song by Simon and Garfunkel. I wish I did, then I would be rich beyond my wildest dreams. I would also like to take time to say... I hate Relena, so you're lucky to get a nice one about her from me. I'm pretty poisonous toward the little moppet. So enjoy!!!  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
What a dream I had,  
  
Pressed in organdy;  
  
Heero walked down the quiet, deserted streets of the small town. He didn't know exactly where she was, but he knew she was here. He had been looking for her since the end of the war. He had changed so much since the first time he met her.  
  
1 Clothed in crinoline  
  
2 Of smoky burgundy  
  
He wasn't wearing his usual out fit of a green tank top and spandex. He was in a wine colored suit and tie with a cream colored shirt and shiny black shoes. He felt weird and stupid in them, but he also felt better about meeting her in this and looking nice for her.  
  
Softer than the rain.  
  
It was comfortable. He didn't even realize when it started to rain. He was thinking only of finding her.  
  
3 I wonder empty streets down  
  
Passed the shop displays.  
  
It was all quiet except for the soothing sound of rain hitting the cobblestone streets and awnings of the buildings beside him. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and just walked silently.  
  
4 I heard cathedral bells  
  
Tripping down the alley ways,  
  
A church bell struck 11. Hearing that he thought of Duo, wondering what he was doing now. He always wore that minister's collar; maybe he had become a priest. He'd have to find him later, after he found her.  
  
As I walked on.  
  
She was somewhere in this town, he knew that much for certain. He had watched her give a speech on peace efforts a while earlier. He didn't know where she was staying, or if she'd seen him in the back of the room. Suddenly, he knew he wasn't alone, he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped and saw her, walking behind, obviously trying to catch up.  
  
"It is you!" Her eyes overflowed with tears.  
  
5 And when you ran to me  
  
You're cheeks flushed with the night.  
  
She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought I'd never see you again." She let go of him and looked into his eyes. There was something different. They weren't icy, as she remembered them to be. Now, they were warm and kind.  
  
"I had to find you." As they began to walk down the street, the rain slowed to nothingness, and they were left with only the sounds of their breathing. It was cool on this autumn night.  
  
6 We walked on frosted fields  
  
Of juniper and lamplight,  
  
I held your hand.  
  
Heero reached out and gently took her small, delicate hand in his massive, strong, calloused hand. She almost pulled back, thinking this wasn't really Heero, but his eyes told her it really was. She lead him in silence to the motel she was staying at, without a word spoken between them.  
  
7 And when I awoke  
  
And felt you warm and near,  
  
When he woke a little while after 4:00, he looked beside himself and saw his golden haired angel. He sighed, lying down a bit closer to her. He had never felt so whole in his life. There was just something about her.  
  
8 I kissed your honey hair  
  
With my grateful tears.  
  
As he curled closer to her, his cheeks grew warm and damp. He, the perfect soldier, was. crying. /Why? I don't feel sad. This is the best I've ever felt, the happiest. Tears. of happiness? / He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He layed his head down in the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. He would never forget that smell. "Ai shiteiru, Relena."  
  
Oh, I love you girl.  
  
Oh, I love you.  
  
~ End ~  
  
::A.N.:: Jeez! What's with me and the sap? I'm going totally out of character. Oh, well. It's just a phase, (gulp) I hope. But anyway, I can't believe I wrote something nice about Relena. But Mariah just had to play Simon and Garfunkel and make me beat my head into the bed and wall because it gave me this idea. Omae o korosu, Riha! (I know, I know. 'I love you too, Duo!' Just because I wrote a cool quote in Gypsies in the Palace".) I despise that little moppet. (Dodges fist) Sheesh! Take it easy, Riha! I was talking about Relena. (What an abusive friend!) What? Just say? Nothing, nothing. OWWWWW!!!!!!! What was that for? Me? Say something about you? Never! OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! Stop hitting me! I'd better stop writing or I will never be able to write again. My poor arm! Arigato, minna-san! 


End file.
